


Recreating Fantasies (Achilles x Master Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: Body Shots [13]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Recreating Fantasies (Achilles x Master Request)

First and foremost: Geralt is motherfucking hot ok.Second this scene is just as fucking hot and third I'm gonna enjoy recreating it WAAAAAAY too much.Now I wanna stop and play The Witcher 3 on XBOX since my PS4 doesn't have season pass!!!' qwq

——————————————————

 

Ever since you had gotten The Whitcher 3: Wild Hunt for XBOX, you had virtually ignored Achi.All you talked about was how amazing the graphics were or how hot Geralt was and how unattractive you were compared to Yennifer, which was a lie by the way.Achi found you way hotter.So hot in fact, that he was willing to do anything to make you happy.That included recreating your favorite scene from the game: Sex on the stuffed unicorn Yennifer had somehow acquired.

 

Sure he didn't have a unicorn, but he had gotten permission from Alexander to use her life sized, anatomically accurate horse model that she used for training when she wanted to practice her Phantasm.Then he had gone to Robin and asked him to make a unicorn horn crafted out ofsturdy white wood with a peg insert so he could place it into a model.When Robin asked what it was for, Achi just blushed and said he would tell him all about it if it was a success.Robin had just laughed and handed him his prize two days later.

 

 

With the horse and horn intact, all he had to do was get you out of the room long enough to set everything up which was hard because all you wanted to do was come back and play.Several days later though he got his opportunity.

 

Hey, are you okay if I'm like 2 hours late?I need to attend a meeting at HQ?

 

Yeah of course.I'll see you when you are done.

 

Wasting no time, Achi somehow smuggled the horse inside and placed it in the middle of the room....right next to the wall sized mirror you guys had installed shortly after you started becoming intimate.....and right below the ceiling mirror he had installed without you noticing just for this occasion. He loved knowing you were watching him.It turned him on even more.He never wanted your eyes on anyone else. 

 

Next, he placed out all the candles and cleared the top of the vanity making sure the mood was set before dematerializing his upper body armor.Turning to look in the mirror, his eyes traveled over his shoulders, which weren't as broad but were well muscled from all his weapons training, his chest, which wasn't as deep though it was completely hairless with well defined pecks and Serratus anterior muscles, washboard abs that lined a more slender torso, and a tight ass with smaller hips just slightly wider than yours.In comparison, he was no muscle bound or towering man but you had always told him his body was a godly temple you wished to worship every second you drew breath. Giving himself one last look, he was about to turn towards the bed, when the door opened and you entered wide eyed.....and thoroughly confused.

 

"Achi....what is all this?"

 

When he turns to look at you, you blush."You hardly look at me anymore,All you want to do is play your game and, to a point I understand.Back before I became a hero all I wanted was to train.Sure I appreciated women where I could, but nothing kept me from the thing I wanted most.Sadly, right now that doesn't seem to be me and even if he isn't real, I feel like you are more attracted to him than you are me."

 

He is now standing in front of you looking sadly into your eyes as his knuckles graze across your cheek."I miss you."

 

Seeing how sad he was, you felt incredibly guilty.  It's not that you had been ignoring him, you had just been distracting yourself from wanting to ravage him more than you already did.  You guys fucked like rabbits and you were starting to worry that maybe he thought it was getting old.  The problem was, playing the Witcher made it worse.  Sure Geralt was hot, but that only turned you on and made you want your divine servant even more.  It had been excruciating to be as turned on as you were without any release, but you wanted to make sure Achi knew you loved him without the sex.  Sadly, things had just not panned out the way it had in your mind.

 

"Achi.....do you.....do you think I want you just for sex?"

 

Your words and the worried expression on your face floored him."When have I ever given you the impression that I only wanted you for sex?"

 

You shake tour head in embarrassment."It's just.....all we do when we aren't in a singularity.I thought maybe that was all you wanted so I was trying to....I dunno....figure out how to have a normal relationship since I love you so much."

 

He hums with a devious smile on his face."It's hard Master, if you weren't so damn hot, I wouldn't want to horde you all to myself.I understand what you are saying though."Then he brings his lips to tour neck and whispers softly."How about you indulge me one more time and I promise from now on we will do things differently."

 

You tilt your head away, giving him more access and nod with pursed lips. 

 

"Good.I'll make sure you don't regret it."Then he slowly undressed you, trailing kisses down your body before picking you up by the base of your hipsand carrying you to the vanity where he starts kissing down your neck and across your shoulders."Do you have any idea what my surprise is yet?"He asks before running his tongue back up the path his lips just took.

 

"Considering I'm not into taxidermy, no."You kiss his ear before running your fingers through his hair and kissing him deeply.

 

"That's a shame, and here I thought it was your favorite scene."He chides, pulling away to see the look of shock and surprise on your face as your eyes dart from his, to the makeshift unicorn, then back to him. 

 

"You can't be serious."

 

Though your words say a soft no, he can sense your vitals spike as your heartbeat quickens and your pulse races.

 

"Oh yes my dear.I'm making love to you on that unicorn whether you like it or not, but trust me..." he bites your neck gently "......I'm gonna make sure you love it so much we do it again."

 

He then picks you up and carries you to the equine in question before placing you side saddle right below the withers before he heads to face its rear and vaultd up behind you.

 

"That was kinda hot you know."You day as your eyes sparkle and you wet your lips. 

 

"I was banking on it.Now, where were we?"He supports your right side as he pulls tour right leg up and over the unicorns back so you are now straddling it facing him."Come here you little temptress."He says as he grabs your hips and yanks you into his lap, forcing you grab onto his shoulders and shimmy up his legs so your bodies are flush with each other. 

 

Running his hands down your back as his lips devour yours hungrily, you can't help trying to ride his hips in a gentle rocking motion.

 

"My aren't WE eager."His voice is husky and laced with desire as he grabs and fondles your ass. 

 

"I'm not the only one."You say as you pull back and carefully shift closer to the withers.When you are situated, you spread your legs and place the base of your feet on each side of the barrel inviting your beloved Rider to do just that. 

 

"Fuck you and the horse you rode in on."  Achi says as his pupils dilate.

 

"I thought that's what I was trying to do now."  You purr before your head tilts back in a soundless gasp as he bends over and buries his face in your slit. 

 

You will pay for teasing me.  This was about you love.

 

But Achi....I enjoy turning you on too.  That's when you lean back against the raised neck of your less than ideal mount before grabbing fist fulls of mane and pinching your lover between your thighs. 

 

Locking you in with his arms around your waist and his hands behind your ass, providing extra support, Achi pulls no punches as he runs his tongue seductively around your lips and clit before delving deeply into the cavern of your core. 

 

You had wanted him so badly this last week and a half that he easily brought you to your peak. 

 

"Achi...." you whine "....I need you I can't ..."

 

That's when he pulls back and grabs your arm.  Having removed all his clothing at some since going down on you, you now found yourself pulled into his lap....and onto his raging erection. 

 

Taking your nipple between his lips, he pulls you up so you are hovering above his hips.  Ride me Master.  That's when he slides you down slowly so you envelop him and feel every inch as it delves, without pause, into the heat of your passion. 

 

You grip his hair and bite his shoulder as you bottom out.  The soreness he creates is divine, just enough discomfort mixed with irreplaceable bliss as he teases your nipple with his tongue and teeth.  As soon as the discomfort subsides, you rock your hips signaling your desire to continue. 

 

"Never doubt my love for you Master."  He says sweetly before laying you back along the length of the muscled animal beneath you.  "Now let me show you how much."  Bracing one hand on the neck and the other on the withers next to your neck, he clamps his knees to the barrel and rides you with long smooth strokes allowing you enough room to snake one hand down to fondle your clit as your other tangles in his hair or rakes down his back.

 

As his strokes increase in speed and intensity, he leans down to whisper in your ear, “Is this how you imagined it would be?”

 

You lean your face into his and reply softly, “No, it’s better.You are by far a better hero and man then he is my love.”

 

Groaning at the words he never got tired of hearing, he can no longer hold out.Driving you as hard as he can without hurting you, he takes you quickly wanting nothing more than to move you to the bed and hold you in his arms. 

 

You oblige more than willingly, as you wrap your legs around his hips in a daring move of trust before he slams into your G-Spot and sends you into bliss.

 

Though challenging to get you down after he too released, he manages to do it without losing a hold on you.When you are both snuggled into bed, he pulls you lovingly against him.“Shall we go on a date tomorrow when you are free?”

 

You blush and hurry your face in his neck.“I’d love that, yes please.”

 

“Anything for you love.Absolutely anything.”


End file.
